Hidden Affections Of A Brotherly Nature
by Loulybob
Summary: Kink Meme Fill: "England's family are often portrayed as not liking him all that much, especially Ireland. But they actually do give a damn about what happens to him. The other nations just don't know it..." UK Brothers are caring towards England. T4Lang.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Hidden Affections (Of A Brotherly Nature)**

Ireland looked round the room with a look of boredom. He puffed and blew some his bright orange hair away from his eyes. Greece was being still presenting, and the rest of the nations were not paying attention. _Is anyone doing anything interesting?_ His green eyes quickly scanned the room. France was (unsuccessfully) flirting with Canada, America was playing on his phone and Japan and Hungary were…reading a comic? _Damnaigh, why is it that when I need entertainment the world fails to provide it?_

Ireland thought for a moment and smirked. _Of course! I can annoy my dear deartháir!_ He glanced at England and took a double take. England was hunched over a pile of papers scribbling frantically; eyes bloodshot, hair messy and face gaunt. He shot a worried look at the blond. _Why does Artur look like he's been he died and came back to life…?_

He shook his head. _Ha, he probably just went out drinking last night. Bastaird baeg can't hold his alcohol for shit._ He grinned slyly and grabbed some paper and a pen. He wrote a simple 'How was last night?' and crumpled the paper into a ball. His eyes scanned the room to see if anyone was watching and when assured no one would see, he threw the paper ball at England.

_Yeah! Bullseye!_ The ball hit the green eyed nation on the head. He ignored it. Ireland's grin faltered, before he frowned and threw a blank paper ball at England. England once again ignored it in favour of filling out his forms. Ireland growled lowly in his throat. _That fucking wanker is ignoring me! _He grabbed his pen and threw it at England in a fit of anger. It hit the island nation on the forehead once again.

He saw England sigh and turn his head up to look at Ireland. He gave him a dull stare before going back to what he was working on. Ireland gaped in shock. _Sasana looks like hell!_ He bit his lip and stared at England in worry. England looked dead on his feet and was doing nothing but dutifully filling out form after form. _Something's wrong…_

Mild applause shook Ireland from his reverie. He looked back at the podium to see that Greece had finished his presentation. _About time too, who wants to hear about fucking cats, ar son Dé._ _Now, whose turn is it next…?_ He tried to think who was next, but gave up when he realised he hadn't even bothered to properly check who was presenting today. _As long as it's not me, I don't give a flying fuck._

He looked back over to the chair where his brother was sat and saw England awkwardly and messily collecting his papers into his briefcase. _I guess it is Sasana's turn now._ The other nation was walking up to take his position, but Ireland couldn't help but notice once again how bone tired his brother looked. He chewed his lip once again before sighing. _Meh, he'll be alright later_. Reassured, he sat back and tuned into what the blond was saying.

"Good morning. I'm here to update you all with the status of the Summer Olympic Games that are being held in London this year," England said, in his 'this is serious business' tone of voice that Ireland hates. He almost tuned out again, until he heard something unusual in England's voice.

"My Prime Minister proposing a plan to double the budget dedicated to the opening ceremony," He continued. Ireland thought for a moment, trying to think what was wrong. Suddenly, it came to him. _He sounds tired and unfocussed._ Ireland was confused, why on Earth was England _unfocussed_? He was usually extremely meticulous and dedicated when it came to his duties as a nation. _Why is he acting so strange_? He focused his attention on England again, trying in vain to not worry. _Heh, I'm probably imagining things….nothing's wrong with Artur…he's fine…_

The next moment, Ireland's worries increased tenfold when he saw England swaying on his feet. "M-mr. C-cameron believes th-that this will n-not push the Games over…over bud…get…"

England collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Hidden Affections (Of A Brotherly Nature)**

Time seemed to slow down as Ireland saw England fall. The blond nation looked like a puppet that had its strings cut. Ireland watched as those emerald eyes shut, that voice trailed off and that body collapsed in on itself. A solid thump resounded through the room as he hit the floor.

The world went back to its normal pace as Ireland took in a shuddering breath. The meeting room had broken out into hushed muttering and whispered concerns. He hadn't even blinked before he was rushing up to the podium, trying to get to his little brother.

"ENGLAND!" He heard the name slip out of his own mouth before he realised he had even shouted it. _Ohdeargodwhat'''mtoolateohshit._ Scrambled and disjointed thoughts ran through his mind, only one thing being clear enough; _I have to get to my little deartháir._

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" By the time that he got to the top of the meeting room, a small crowd of people had gathered around England in a circle. He roughly pushed the other nations aside in an attempt to get to his brother.

As he crouched down to get a look at the fallen nation, he took a quick look at the nations who had come to help. The faces of Portugal, Australia, New Zealand and Canada stared back at him. He turned back to his brother only to be faced with the faces of France and America too.

America scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Ireland stared back. "The same thing as you, seeing what's wrong with my brother, that's what!" He growled at the other before taking a good look at England. He winced. He looked a worse up close, with a deathly pallor on his face, deep bags under his eyes and his face unnaturally gaunt. _How long has he been like this? _He wondered. _And how did we not notice?_

"He is just unconscious, Irlande," France broke Ireland from his dark thoughts. "Although why Angleterre is unconscious is another question entirely," France shook his head.

"I think I should take him home then," Ireland replied. _At least the meeting is in France this time, otherwise he'd have to stay in a hotel room…_

"No way! You'd probably just dump him outside once you leave the building!" America shouted furiously. "I'll take him home, because I'm the hero!"

Ireland just stared America. "Why would I just leave him outside?" He said, honestly confused with the accusation.

"We all know you hate him, mate," Australia said, staring down at him.

"He always avoids talking about you and he told me all about how you bullied him when you were younger," Portugal added, glaring at Ireland.

Ireland sat still, in shock at what he was hearing. _They all thing I'd do something so cruel to Artur?_ "I'd never…yeah, but that was diff…I don't hate…" He sputtered, trying in vain to deny what they were saying.

"You've really hurt him a lot recently too…" Canada whispered, also giving Ireland a dirty look.

New Zealand joined in. "We'll take care of him, he doesn't need you to 'help' him,"

Ireland sat, at a loss for what to do to convince them he wasn't like what they were saying. Then he got angry. _Who are they to say I can't take my brother home! It's not like they've never hurt him._ He stood up are returned each of their glares. "I do care about Artur! Just because I don't show it as much doesn't mean I hate him! I could never hate him, he's my little brother!" Ireland took in a shaky breath, attempting to calm down. "I'm calling my brothers and taking Sasana home, and none of you are going to stop me!"

He stomped away and jerkily thrust his hand into his trouser pocket. It was time to call for backup.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Hidden Affections (Of A Brotherly Nature)**

Now that he was away from the accusing nations, Ireland started to calm down. He looked down at his phone and sighed. _Who to call? I don't want to involve Aiden in this, he's too young._ Ireland thought of the other two options; Wales or Scotland. He quickly discarded Scotland as he remembered how extremely moody he has been recently due to the rugby. _Bryn it is then._

Ireland scrolled through his contacts until he came across the right number. He pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear, listening to the computerised ringing tone.

"Hello," It was a few rings until he first heard a voice on the other end. However, instead of the soft voice of his Welsh brother, a brash, Scottish voice was what greeted him.

It took a moment for Ireland to snap out of his confusion enough to reply. "Rory?" Ireland could hear muffled shouts and shuffling in the background. "What are you doing with Bryn's phone?"

More shuffling could be heard and a yelp reached Ireland's ears. Scotland chuckled. "That's not important, Connell. What is important is why you are calling Bryn when you should still be in that idiot fest you call a meeting,"

Ireland could feel his blood start to boil again, hearing the nonchalant tone of his younger brother. _How dare he talk like that when Artur is unconscious! _He took a calming breath. _He doesn't know, that's why he's talking like there's nothing wrong, because to him nothing IS wrong._ More sounds of wrestling came through the speakers. _I guess Bhreatain Bheag isn't going to be able to come to the phone. _The red-haired nation sighed and prepared to tell Scotland what happened.

"No no no, let me guess," Scotland interrupted. "You get into a fight with Russia who could drink more? Or were you squaring up to Italy and Germany scared the shit out of you?" Ireland could feel his rage building with each word the Scotsman spoke. "Oh, I know! Did little Artair got himself in trouble? I bet he got too big for his boots and picked a battle he couldn't win!" As soon as England's name watch mentioned, Ireland's rage increased tenfold. "And now he needs help and you can't be arsed with cleaning up the shit he caused, so now you're calling Bryn so he can cle-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DICKHEAD! ARTHUR SUDDENLY COLLAPSED IN THE MEETING AND NO ONE WILL LET ME NEAR HIM! I'M FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT OUR LITTLE BROTHER AND YOU'RE THERE TALKING SHIT TO ME OVER THE PHONE WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HAS EVEN HAPPENED!"

Ireland was red faced and taking deep breaths after what he had screamed down the phone. He noticed everything had gone silent; both the meeting room and the phone. His face turned even redder at the stares he was getting, so he gave the room a glare and stepped outside the meeting room. For a second he worried about England, before he grudgingly admitted that the others would take care of him.

A couple of seconds passed on in silence as he waited for a response to his outburst. The response he got was unexpected. Weak chuckling filled his ear. "You-you're not serious, right? He's fine, you're just pulling a fucking prank, nothing's wrong with Artair…"

_HE THINKS I'M JOKING? _His burning rage filled his body once more. "I'm not fucking kidding!" He hissed. "Artur's unconscious-"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Ireland heard a loud thump and then a door slam. Shuffling noises could be heard until another voice spoke.

"You're not joking, are you?" Finally, the person Ireland originally intended to talk to, Wales, was able to talk to him.

"Would I joke about something like this?" Ireland paused and he could almost feel the eyebrow his brother had just raised at him. "Well, yeah, I would. But I'm not joking, I promise!"

Wales sighed. "I believe you. I'll be there in 10 minutes,"

_10 minutes? How on Earth can he be that quick?_ "10 minutes? Where exactly ARE you, Bryn?"

He heard his brother chuckle before he heard the click of a door closing. "I'm in the hotel, I came because Arthur was going to talk about me and I wanted to be sure he got everything right, so I was briefing him before the meeting," He sighed. "I guess he didn't really chance, did he?"

_Oh, that's explains a lot. But then, why was…_ "No, he didn't. But why is Rory with you too? Or, at least he was…"

"He came to annoy Arthur, why else?"

Ireland shook his head. _I should've known._ "Try to get here as fast as you can, ok? Like I told Rory, the others won't let me near him…"

He could almost feel the reassuring smile through the phone. "I'll be there before you know it, and then we can help Lloegr out together,"

Ireland smiled. "That sounds like a plan, deartháir,"

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry for the wait, real life took over for a while ^.^; Finally the other brothers appear~  
>Handy name guide:<br>Ireland - Connell  
>Wales - Bryn<br>Scotland - Rory  
>(off-screen character in this, could find a place for him! I hope that's fine with the OP) - Aiden<p>

I have reasons for the names, if you wanna know them I can post them with the next chapter ^‿^

Also, the rugby they are refering to is the 6 Nations, Scotland lost to both England and Wales and Ireland is next scheduled to play Italy~


End file.
